Alls Fair in Love and War
by LadyShizuka
Summary: I'm Usagi Tsukino and I'm the "How to Girl" and I'm tired of it. But it seems my boss lady gave me my last "How to" article, 'How to Lose a guy in 10 Days? What kind of "How to" is this, but I'll do it. Although it may be harder then I thought.


Disclaimer: For Sailor Moon and How to Lose a Guy in 10 days.

A/N: This will be fairly similar to ^ (HLG10)^ but it will be different too. I will have same/similar lines and some situations will be fairly similar. But remember I did write this.. This is not all HLG10, its me too. 

PS. Glamour is a real magazine, this has nothing to do with that magazine.

Will be PG-13 for future chapters

Song: "Labyrinth"- Underground By David Bowie

**Alls Fair in Love and War**

**Chapter 1**

The sun shown through the window illuminating the room as the sun rose. "Its only forever, not long at all. Lost and lonely, no on can blame you for walking away."

The music alarm finally decide to ring. Although she was already a wake with the restless sleep she happen to have that night.

" Shut up, David Bowie," She hit the snooze button and silence rang through the room once again.

The 24 year old finally swung her legs over the extremely large bed and with some more persuasion from her hungry cat, Luna. She got up and made a pot of coffee, which she so needed every morning, and fed Luna. Luna meowed in gratification for finally getting fed.

Then the phone started to ring and after a few seconds went to voice mail, "Usagi, remember we have a meeting today and you know how the boss lady doesn't like us late especially for meetings."

"Yes, yes Makoto I know," Usagi signed.

Then looked down at Luna, eating and purring at the same time. Usagi looked at the clock and decided to go get dressed before she was late again.

She got dressed and got her purse, "Bye Luna ,be good."

She left her hotel like loft. "," the door man said holding the taxi cab door open for her.

"Thank you so much, Jac."

"My pleasure, have a good day," he closed the door and they were off to Usagi's office.

She saw the usual Starbucks right next to her office, so she decided to go get coffee for the meeting.

"Stop here please," she got out of the Taxi and paid the driver.

She walked in and got all the drink everyone liked for the meeting. She then walked up to her office building and looked up reading the name "Glamour Magazine" or what everyone else called it Glam.

'Another day, hopefully this one will be different' Usagi thought and sighed.

She walked in and got in the elevator with her hands full of notes and drink. She walked over to her desk area which was right next to Makoto's area and sat all her stuff down. Usagi turned her computer on and started messing with one of her articles that she was writing, hoping that boss lady would like it.

Makoto walked in with her silky brownish/red hair in her usual pony tail and in a light green blouse with elegant black pants. She put her stuff down at her desk and saw Usagi typing away at her computer. Lita crept over to Usagi's desk and read what Usagi was writing.

"Usagi its breath taking, its really good, but you know its never going to appear in Glam, right?"

Usagi signed, "I busted my butt in grad school to be Usagi Tsukino "How to Girl" and writing articles like " How to do the best waxing of your life" or "How to die your hair blond" I'm tired of it."

Usagi turned toward Makoto, " I want to write about things that matter or politics, or environment issues or even proposition 8. Something that means a lot to people."

Makoto laughed, "Keep bust'n your butt and you'll get there."

Makoto went to her desk and got something and came back to Usagi.

"I may have something to cheer you up, you know that Sports Illustrated editor that you have been flirting shamelessly with? "

Usagi started getting excited and putting her hands out for what Makoto had.

"He mad a little delivery this morning."

Usagi smiled the biggest smile, "And? Let me see." Usagi snatched the letter from her and opened it and gasped.

"Tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?" Asked Makoto.

"Only the most exhilarating and artistic deploy of elective computation know to man."

"What Disney on Ice in town?" Laughed Makoto.

"No! The NBA Finals are in town and I got TICKETS!" Usagi squealed at the top of her longs.

The women all looked up at her and laughed at her display about her tickets.

"Come with me?" She asked Makoto. "Please?"

"Okay, but I am not putting out."

Usagi laughed, " Hunny with 2 still Jumbo hotdogs and a couple of shots, you'll be singing a different tone."

Makoto giggled at the Idea, " You know what I like."

As the girls were giggling, a young woman with short blue hair came up, "Good morning ladies, don't forget staff meeting in 30 minutes."

"Okay, Amy." Makoto called out.

"Mina, haven't seen her all morning," Usagi noticed looking around for her.

"Its probably her boyfriend again."

Usagi got up and got her purse, "It's my turn, I'll Go get her."

Makoto looked at Usagi, "Make sure both of you get here in time."

"No problem, I'm good at being late and still getting here, before boss lady kills me," Usagi ran out of the office and of to Mina's place.

----

Hey guys, I hope you liked it yeah their will be mistakes. No one is perfect.

Please read and review, that nice shinny green button is just waiting to be pressed.

^^ Thanks 3


End file.
